The present invention relates to a floorball or indoor bandy stick, comprising a hollow tube. The shaft may consist e.g. of fibers bound by hardened resin or possibly also of plastics or a metal.
It is prior known to use a cross-sectionally circular or elliptical tube for making a shaft for an indoor bandy stick. The prior known shaft tubes have a cross-section of the same shape and size over the entire length thereof. A drawback with a circular shaft tube is a poor feel over the position of a stick, nor does it provide a firm handgrip. In the case of an elliptical or oval tube, it is also inevitable to make a compromise between a firm handgrip, the flexibility characteristics as well as the strength and total weight of a shaft.